List of Countries of the Worldvision Song Contest
History Worldvision Song Contest was created by Naglis Antanavičius (Eurovision fan from Lithuania). It is hosted by Naglis Antanavičius, Canyon Cam and AggroSantosFan2441 (Youtube names). So far, they have completed 7 editions and will be completing a 8th by the start of March 2014, and it does not seem as if they are going to stop there. At the very first edition held in Vilnius, Lithuania saw 20 countries debut. The founding countries were: Armenia, Croatia, Denmark, El Salvador, Finland, Georgia, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Italy, Kosovo, Lithuania, Netherlands, Poland, Romania, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Turkey and United States. The first ever winner was Poland. At the 2nd edition, the following debuted: Albania, Azerbaijan, Belgium, Bosnia and Herzegovina, France, Indonesia, Mexico, Serbia and The United Kingdom. 26 was the highest number of participants until the 3rd edition in Helsinki, Finland where: Australia, Brazil, Bulgaria, Estonia, Ireland, Latvia, Malta and Tunisia. 3 of the debuting countries got disqualified: Brazil, Estonia & Malta. The participants list contained 30 participants. Suddenly, the participants shot up to 50 in the next editon in Yerevan, Armenia. The debuting countries were: Austria, Cape Verde, Czech Republic, Iceland, Israel, Moldova, Montenegro, Norway, Portugal, Russia, San Marino, Slovakia, South Korea, Switzerland, Thailand and Ukraine. In #5, Belarus, Bolivia, Chile, China, Colombia, Ecuador, Macedonia, Peru, South Africa, Uruguay and Venezuela made their debuts in the contest. Nigeria debuted in the 6th edition. Argentina, Canada, Cyprus, Lebanon, Monaco, Philippines and Singapore made their debuts. The current record of participants is 56, which was at the 5th edition. Countries that can borrow There are a number of small countries that can borrow from their bigger neighbours. Although not many of the countries listed below have debuted yet, the list will be there if people from those countries eventually get recruited. Currently being discussed if it should borrow from Portugal OR Senegal. However, it's unlikely Cape Verde will return anytime soon. Cultural connections: So far, only 2 examples of cultural connections take place in the contest. Cyprus can borrow from Greece every second edition, however it's highly advised that Cyprus has Cypriot singers, like they do. The other example is China and Taiwan; Taiwan can take mainland singers with permission of the Chinese player, due to confusion with artists. Cyprus <-Greece Taiwan <-China List '''BY PARTICIPATION: ''' The below table shows participating countries in each 10 editions. X indicates that the country took part in that edition. Gold indicates that a country won, silver indicates that a country came second, brown indicates a country came 3rd and purple indicates that the country came 4th-second last. Bright Red indicates that a country came last. Green indicates that a country didn't qualify for the final. Grey indicates a country didn't take part in that edition. ? indicates that the country is undecided about participation, and could possibly return if inactive (for #9). Orange indicates that the country was disqualified. Other Countries While almost every country can take part, there are a few which can't. The list is here: '''Independent States: ''' '''North Korea: '''Currently being discussed by the WSC admins. It's highly unlikely that North Korea will ever take part in the contest. The reasons are because the lack of singers and lack of internet (it would be harder to find a player from there). If North Korea ever took part, they could not borrow. '''States with limited recognition: ''' '''Kosovo: '''Although Kosovo did take part from #1-#5, the WSC team decided that Kosovo could not take part again in the contest due to dissatisfaction with their participation by other countries. Palestine cannot take part either. From #12 onwards, Taiwan will be allowed to take part in the contest. '''Other States: ''' The following regions cannot take part: Somaliland, Nagorno-Karabakh, Transnistria, Abkhazia, Northern Cyprus, South Ossetia. These can't take part because these regions are not recognised as countries. '''The United Kingdom will not be broken into England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales. ''' '''Overseas Territories: ''' These can't take part because they are dependencies (i.e, they are not independent, and are controlled by other countries): Cook Islands, Niue, Bermuda, Gibraltar, British Virgin Islands, Falkland Islands, Guernsey, Jersey, Isle of Man, Guam, Puerto Rico, US Virgin Islands, Hong Kong, Macau, Faroe Islands, Greenland, Aland Islands, Aruba and Curacao. Participation Map